


Looking Up

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches the sky.  His sons are up there fighting.  Ishida Hiroaki waits to welcome them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure   
**Title:** Looking Up  
 **Character:** Ishida Hiroaki  
 **Word Count:** 111|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for Word Counts Set Boot Camp, prompt #23, 111 words; Written for Diversity Writing, section A, #47, write a fic between 100-150 words  
 **Summary:** He watches the sky. His sons are up there fighting. Ishida Hiroaki waits to welcome them home.

* * *

Hiroaki couldn't take his eyes off of the sky. His children were up there. He couldn't see them; saw only that strange world, but not the boys or their friends. His grip tightened on Natsuko's hand. 

“They're going to be all right,” he murmured, not sure if it was to himself or her or to anyone else who stared up above them now. 

None of them knew as much as they wanted to about this. He wished he'd asked more questions. He wished he'd known more to ask. 

Until he could fix that, he would do what he could, which was wait for his sons to come home safe and sound. 

**The End**


End file.
